Akashi at Seirin
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Akashi tranfers to Seirin school to be with his lover Kuroko. During gym practice he tests out his own goal to see if it was worth while. Random Drabble


Kuroko walked into his class as the bell rang. He sat down at his seat at the back, next to the window and picked up his book that he had been reading yesterday. Kagami entered soon after and took a seat at his own seat and ate a sandwich though it was breakfast time.

"Sit down class," the teacher instructed. Everyone who remained standing up took their seats and listened for their teacher to make some announcement. "We have a new student today. Please take care of him," Kuroko wasn't to fussed and continued to read his book.

He didn't hear the gasps from the females, "Hello. I'm Seijūro Akashi. Nice to meet you," the teacher instructed him to sit at the back. Akashi grinned seeing the bored face that was busy reading a book. He walked over and took his seat and when he brushed past the male finally looked up.

"Sei," he smiled gently before looking back to his book. Akashi looked to Kuroko and watched as he was reading his book. He wasn't bothered at all.

"Class to make Akashi-kun feel welcome. Let's ask him questions about himself? If that is alright?" Akashi nodded his head.

"If we get to personal I will pass though," Everyone nodded their heads and they went round the class room. It started of with a girl at the front.

"Have I seen you somewhere? From TV or a magazine?" She asked nicely.

"If you had seen the article on the generation of miracles then yeah or if you watched Seirin vs Razukan on the TV," he stated.

"Oh you play basketball...what were you?"

"I was captain in Teiko middle school and captain/point guard in Razukan," Akashi stated simply.

"Wow so cool. We don't know any other basket ballers," one girl fawned over him

"Tetusya and Taiga are you're teams basketball members and are in your class. They are the best in japan for high schools," Akashi looked to Tetsuya who was still quietly reading. It finally got to Kagami.

"Why did you move from Kyoto and will there be any chance of you heading back?" Akashi frowned and took a deep breath.

"My dad moved for work and unless he moves again...then no,"

"Kuroko-kun. You're turn," the teacher asked nicely. Kuroko didn't put his book down but looked form the corner of his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked simply. Everyone was taken back by the question. What an odd question to ask a person. The answer was most likely going to fall under 'I'm fine'

"Pissed off yet happy," Akashi smiled to the male who went back to reading his book.

"Are you two acquainted?" The next female asked.

"Tetusya is my childhood friend and my ex-team mate and..." He turned to Kuroko who shook his head. "-a really good friend," he smiled.

"Can we get proof?" Akashi went onto his phone and showed them one of the pictures when they were only three years old. It was halloween and both were dressed up in costumes. Akashi went as rabbit and Kuroko was a mouse. Everyone awed at the cute little kids that were holding hands.

"Sei...that's embarrassing," Kuroko deadpanned from behind his book. Akashi smiled at him once again. The bell so went and everyone stood up.

"Club activities, have you picked something?" Akashi nodded his head then followed both Kagami and Kuroko to the changing rooms for the gym hall. He pulled out his Teiko shorts and put on a cotton red t-shirt.

Everyone else soon showed up but Kuroko and Akashi were already ready and were in the hall bouncing a basketball. Kuroko was happy to be reunited with his friend and secret lover. Akashi walked over and gently pressed his lips against the others in a chaste kiss.

"I missed you," he smiled then shot the ball into the basket. He heard a gasp then turned to see everyone else. Kuroko smiled then turned round to see his team mates. The two walked over and Riko frowned.

"Do you plan on stealing my spot or Hyuga's?" The red head shook his head and looked to Kuroko who was spacing out.

"What's your goal?" Riko asked with a frown. "Or you have to confess to the person you love naked,"

"Well he's already seen me naked when we had sex and I confessed then so that don't bother me. Anyway, I want to make my team the best in japan. Us and us alone," He stated without hesitation.

"HE!" Riko blushed along with everyone else. Most of the second years were angry that a 1st year was in an intimate relationship and had already lost their virginity, minus Tsuchida who had a girlfriend.

"Yes some people are gay. Get over it," Akashi moaned then turned to Kuroko who was still spacing.

"When did you...lose it?" Kagami asked blushing violently.

"When I was 14," He was never bothered about talking about his sex life. He was happily open about it.

"Does the generation of miracles know about this?" Akashi nodded his head then looked to Kuroko who nodded his head slowly.

"Do you want to know who it is?" He grinned. Everyone nodded there heads, genuinely curious to who the captain was dating.

"Tetsuya," Akashi smiled taking the males hand with a large grin. Everyone gasped out in shock but smiled none the less at the two. The red head gently pressed his lips to the others cheek making him go slightly red but he turned his head in and got a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So any of the others gay?" Kuroko nodded his head slowly. Everyone gasped.

"Everyone is gay. Daiki has Ryota. Shintarou has Kazunari and Atsushi has..." Akashi began then looked to Kagami specifically, "Tatsuya," Kagami blushed. His brother was gay. That was crazy.

Akashi wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist but was pushed away by his own lover. They heard a door open and saw Momoi running in. She ran to Kuroko and wrapped her arms around his waist. Akashi walked behind Seirin and took large deep breaths.

"Don't rip her head off. Don't rip her head off. Don't rip her head off," he repeated the mantra over and over again. He was beside Furihara who happened to be taller than him. The brown haired male gave him a small smile.

"Satsuki, have you forgotten why we came here?" Everyone gasped when they saw Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara and Himaro.

"I really hope it's not for an orgie," Fudaka laughed along with Furihara and Kawahara.

"Na, Tetsuya doesn't want one," Akashi retorted simply. Everyone stared at him in shock. "I'm kidding. The idea rose once back in middle school...but Daiki and I didn't want to allow our lovers to be see by someone else. I think Tetsuya was chill for the idea,"

"Ehh...how did you two get together," Furihara asked simply.

"Do you ever get that feeling when you're with someone...you get all nervous, palms sweat...you tend to stutter quite a bit?" He asked simply.

"When I tried to explain to Tetsuya what to do...I was clumsy, I was always nervous and I kept dropping the ball due to sweaty palms. It then dawned upon me that I really liked him. So after practice I asked him to stay behind and I asked him out," he smiled at the memory of a blushing Tetsuya nodding his head happily.

"Turns out...he was just as nervous...he could do lay ups but was always so nervous that he missed," he laughed softly. He watched as Momoi kissed his lover. Aomine gasped pulling her back.

"What would happen if Akashi saw you do that?" Akashi came round from the back of Seirin and cracked his knuckles. He glared at the girl with evil intentions. He walked over slowly, his slowness making him scarier.

"I have told you before. Tetsuya is mine and I will not allow anyone else to touch him. Do I make myself clear?" Before Satsuki nodded she was punched in the face by her ex-captain. Everyone gasped. Akashi walked closer and closer to Satsuki till he was in her face. "Do I make myself clear?" He snarled at her. The girl nodded before running away.

Kuroko sighed then took Akashi's hand, "You go after her and apologise for that," Akashi shook his head and felt Kuroko removed his hand.

"Akashi. Apologise. Now," The male grumbled and stormed off looking for Momoi. When he was out of sight everyone sniggered.

"I love it when you make him apologise. We can see who wears the pants in this relationship," Aomine was about to ruffle his hair when he Kuroko slapped it away. Aomine retreated then looked to Kagami who was blushing.

"What!" He called over.

"We know," he whispered but audible for all to hear. Aomine nodded his head then walked over.

"Satsuki doesn't know. She just knows that Akashi is really over protective Tetsu. Who else do you know about?" He asked simply crossing his arms. Kagami looked down.

"Midorima and Takao. Murasakibara and Tatsuya," Aomine chuckled nodding his head. Kise walked over and looked to his lover who was talking with Kagami.

"Yeah those two came as a shock to us. It's terrifying really," Kise laughed. Kagami chuckled as well then shook his head.

"Knowing that you two are together is quite scary," Kagami confessed. Aomine smiled two the red head.

"Really us? Your brother is gay and you find us scary?" Kagami nodded his head. Kise giggled then wrapped an arm around Aomine's. His head resting on his shoulder.

"You're stupid. Think about Murasakibaracchi and Himurocchi naked in bed, getting it on. Think about Midorimacchi and Takaochhi. That one seems awkward," Midorima had heard that and stormed over.

"I'd hate to see two in bed. I bet at the start you didn't know where to your dick in," Aomine hissed shaking his head. Takao walked over to Kuroko who was sitting on the floor with Nigou who was lying on a basketball.

"There stupid, ne," he laughed patting the dog.

"How is you and Midorima doing?" He asked his attention on his dog that was rocking and back on the ball due to his owner.

"Mmm...he's shy most of the time and anything romantic coming from him is rare," Kuroko laughed wiping a tear from his eye trying to imagine a sappy and romantic Midorima. "He doesn't confess his love often though him opening up to me about something that bugs him, is like a confession," Kuroko smiled. He was just socially awkward.

"What about you two? You seem to be just as close," Kuroko nodded his head then felt his lover behind him hoping to hear some confession. He pretended not notice his presence and looked down to his dog.

"We're fine. If he throws another hissy fit like earlier, I may have to punish him," he soon felt Akashi behind him. He was kissing his neck softly.

"Don't call them hissy fits. I'm just overly protective," he whispered against his neck and kissed it once again. He put his hands under his shirt and tickled his abs. Kuroko gasped at the sensation, he felt good but it was inappropriate.

"Sei," he gasped out in pleasure. Takao retreated quickly and hid by Midorima who was still arguing with Aomine and Kise. "Stop. No more," he begged. He felt his lover slender hand tweak his hardening nipple.

He moaned again even louder. He felt another hand go down the front of his shorts and took a hold of his members. The bluenettte stuck his hand in as well and took his lovers hand out and interlaced his fingers.

"Stop. Later on I swear. Alright," Akashi tweaked his nipple once again bringing him onto his hands and knee's. "Please stop. Seijuro. Please," Akashi grinned then kissed his neck once again.

They heard a cough and both turned to see Koganei with a grin, "I'd stop before coach notices. You can carry on in your own home," Akashi removed himself and stood up and held a hand out to Kuroko who took it and got up as well.

"It's too early to be sexually harassed," Akashi pulled Kuroko in and dipped his hands into the back of his shorts and under his boxers.

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it," He reached underneath his legs and took a hold of his balls and stroked them softly. Kuroko couldn't move away. "Take it back," Kuroko panted into his ear but said nothing else.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Akashi shook his head and squeezed his balls making him gasp loudly. "I'm sorry. It's not sexual harassment. It's my boyfriend who can't keep his hands off of me," he said louder. Akashi pulled his hand away and grabbed his chin and pulled it closer to him.

"Better," he gave the male a chaste kiss then walked away. He passed the ball to Kuroko who knew what he wanted to see. He dribbled with the ball and jumped up and dunked it in. Akashi clapped his hand and did the same.

"I'm still not getting enough air," Akashi sighed then felt his eyes stuck to the back of him. He turned round to see everyone staring with shock.

"Kuroko dunked,"  
"Kuro-chin dunked,"  
"Tetsu dunked,"  
"Kurokocchi dunked,"

They all said simultaneously. Kuroko turned round to see everyone gawking at them. He put his hands up, as if he was surrendering and waved them, "Oh look a small person can dunk," he mocked. Akashi laughed and passed the ball to his lover who throw it back into the basket.

"You are such a tease," Akashi whispered walking over and giving him another ball. Everyone was pretty shocked to see Kuroko play so well. The shot he made, he put no effort into it. Riko bit her lip, trying to determine how well the shadow played with the presence of his ex-team mates.

None of the other players spoke with their middle school friends, if they had went to separate schools, so why were the six of them fairly close. Riko looked to Aomine and Murasakibara who were arguing. Kise was arguing with Midorima but still were extremely close.

"Guys. We have wasted ten minutes. All of you go for a run." Aomine shrugged putting down his bag and followed Kagami out the door. Akashi followed Tetsuya but didn't speak to him. Talking and running was a killer. They just ran with each other side by side. Aomine laughed and just like in middle school, took his hand and ran to catch up with the other. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand and their small little legs went into over drive trying to keep up with the larger strides of Aomine who barely felt the extra weight.

Kuroko laughed as he focused his legs to keep up. Akashi forced Aomine to stop for a moment. He did as he was told and all generations of miracles waited ten seconds before running again. Kagami stopped and waited for them to catch up, "Why'd you stop?" Aomine looked down to the small blue haired male who was panting heavily.

"You're going to give him an asthma attack plus stoping for a small amount of time helps you with breathing and how to take in oxygen quicker," he explained. Kuroko stopped once again and began to wheeze. Aomine smiled and picked the boy up and allowed him onto his shoulders.

"I just thought he was really unfit when he wheezed," Aomine glared at him before leading him into the building. The group sat on the floor and Akashi quickly ran into the locker room and brought out his blue inhaler.

He gave it to him and the boy took three large breaths with the little devise, "I noticed when we played that it got worse," Akashi sighed. Riko started at the boy who coughed violently before taking another large breath from the blue inhaler.

"Kuroko. Why didn't you tell me about your inhaler. You never use it," Akashi took the inhaler and put it onto the bench. He turned to see people partnering up to stretch. Akashi walked over to Kuroko and put his hands on his shoulders. He pushed his shoulders forward and the boy bent forward and reached his two's.

All the generation of miracles partnered up with their lover. It was cute to see them work as a pair. Kuroko groaned in pain and everyone laughed minus Akashi, "Grow up," he hissed through the pain. "Sei! I don't bent that far!" He growled. Akashi laughed and let him go and watched as he sprung back and lay on his back. Akashi brushed his face softly then helped him sit up properly.

"Now I swear to god, don't seek revenge," Kuroko laughed shaking his head.

"I'll just get that in the bedroom," Akashi sniggered sitting up and leaned forward. He felt two hands go onto his back and pushed him forward. Akashi was extremely flexible and could easily fall forward without it hurting.

Riko whistled and everyone got up, still clueless to why the generations of miracles and lover was practicing. They were being well behaved it was strange. "Hyuuga is going to go through the menu now," Everyone gathered round Hyuuga who began.

"We'll be playing three on three for some time. First to twenty wins. The team who loses will be doing punishment," Hyuga explained. He looked round then figured out the teams, "Kuroko, Kagami and Aomine one team," the three walked over to the side. "Akashi, Teppei, Furihara. Is another team," the three walked over to beside Akashi. "Mitobe, Koganei and Kise. Mursakibara, myself and Izuki. Midorima, Fudaka, Tsuchida. And last Takao, Himuro and Kawahara. Go into your teams while coach sets up,"

Everyone who was yet to move, moved towards their team mates while Riko walked round giving different groups, different bibs, "Aomine why is everyone here?" The tanned male smiled before going into his pocket and showed Kuroko the message that Akashi had sent him.

'Come to Seirin for first period. I want to see something,' Kuroko walked over to his boyfriend who was with Teppei and Furihara. He gave them a smile before walking closer to his side and whispering for saftey.

"What are you wanting to see?" He asked looking around the room. Akashi grinned before blushing badly.

"You under me," he replied simply. Furihara stared at the two in shock hearing the comment from the red head.

"He's kidding. Furihara," Kuroko sighed then looked to him once again with a frown.

"I wanted to see how well the six of us clicked. I wanted to see if dating others from the team will ruin are chances of becoming number one," he explained simply. Kuroko frowned then looked to Kagami who was passing the ball to Aomine and then back.

"What if the results were that we didn't click?" He asked scared to hear the answer. Akashi grinned, stepping forward and putting his hands to his lovers shoulders.

"So what you're asking me, would you choose me over your goal. The answer would be yes. My goal doesn't get me laid nor does it make me feel so good. I can't snuggle in bed with it. So don't worry," Akashi smiled then watched as Kuroko made his leave back to his team.

When the games began. Akashi was up against Murasakibara not my choice. The male grumbled to himself getting some weird looks from his team mates, "I don't particularly like going up against Atsushi," he spoke honestly. He hated it in fact. He had lost to him and he hates losing. He didn't mind with Kuroko as he was completely different matter.

Kuroko was up against Kise. When the game began Aomine and Kagami were unbeatable. Kuroko was completely invisible due to the light of the other two. The game ended pretty early for them – the rules being the first to 30 wins. Kagami grinned and so did Aomine as Kise growled on the floor. Mitobe and Koganei helped Kise up and Aomine gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Come on. Tetsu is a prodigy and Kagami is not far off. Don't cry," he whispered. Kise wrapped his arms round his neck and saw his two team mates paled while Kagami chuckled to himself. Kise kissed Aomine's lips softly before turning to see his team-mates.

"Kise. Koganei. Mitobe. Come here. Time for punishment," the three walked over with sad eyes. For Kise he knew nothing of punishment.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as Sei's," Kuroko called out to Kise who only laughed. "It's worse!" He laughed harder. Kise paled and was grabbed by Koganei and Mitobe who forced him closer to the awaiting coach.

"Ten laps around the pitch then we'll continue," she grinned. Mitobe and Koganei led Kise into the outside grounds and began to run. It wasn't long until they saw Murasakibara with Hyuga and Izuki running behind them, both looking extremely pissed off.

By the end of the first game, Mitobe, Koganei, Kise, Murasakibara, Hyuga, Izuki, Midorima, Fudaka and Tsuchida were all on the floor dying from punishment. Akashi sat beside his lover for a five minute break who happened to be with Aomine, Kagami, Himuro and Takao. Akashi sat beside his lover and felt a hand go onto his own.

"So is her punishment worse than mine," he whispered into his ear. Kuroko bit his lip with a smile forming on his lips.

"I don't particularly mind my punishments," Aomine sniggered while Kagami went a bright red. "As for Aomines and such I was never on your bad side,"

"Aka...shi...cchi is worse," Kise panted on the floor. Akashi grinned evilly, feeling pride with his accomplishment. Kuroko hit his head gently and watched as he pouted.

"You're getting a big head," he deadpanned. Akashi smiled then stood up. He helped Aomine to stand along with Kuroko. The three went to pick up Kise, Murasakibara along with Midorima.

"D'ya mind if we play a 6 vs 6?" Akashi asked Riko who allowed the game to take place.

Kagami, Himuro, Takao, Teppei, Hyuga and Izuki stood beside each other facing the other team. The game began and Mursakibara took the ball.

Seirin were defeated. They got no points but never gave up. The ball weaved between the ex-Tekio players with ease, the other team having trouble to keep their ball. Akashi smiled as they lay on the floor with the rest of the team. They were breathless.

Kuroko smiled as he looked to Akashi. He was glad that they were together at school, school would defiantly be interested for him now that he had his lover, "Tetsuya," Akashi whispered turing in to cuddle into his lover. He kissed his cheek passionately, "I love you," He smiled then turned round.

School would defiantly be interesting with the red head by his side.

* * *

**Random drabble. Hope you liked. Review?**


End file.
